Emailing my Heart
by jonasgivesyouwings
Summary: This is a oneshot about Kevin Jonas online dating this girl, Chole. They finally get the courage to meet eachother. But does it turn out as planned?


**For those of you who don't know, a one-shot is one chapter; all or nothing. :**

_Hello again, dearest Kevin.  
I'm sitting here on my friday night. No ones home, and it's pouring. My friends are all away for spring break, but no I'm left here; by myself. But that's not a problem, because I know that once I send this, you'll be reading it, keeping me entertained. I still can't believe how much I care about you. Call me crazy but those online dating services and chat rooms truly do work. I feel like i've been been closer to anyone else like this. Even though we live miles away, I feel happy when I'm talking to you. I hope you feel the same way. :  
I can't wait to hear about life around you. Please reply soon. :  
--Chole _

Chole and Kevin met on an online dating serfice. They met about a year ago and have been writting eachother every other day since then. Chole feels like she truly wants to get the strength to meet Kevin in person, but she feels she might upset herself, or even get hurt.

_Hello again, dearest Chole-  
I love everyday coming on and being able to talk to you. Call me crazy too, but I love the online dating. It let me get close to someone who I can actually talk to everyday, and I just met an incredible person. I would travel the world just to see your smiling face. You truly are an amazing person, and I can't wait to talk to you even more. :  
Reply back to me--Kevin :_

Everytime Chole had checked her inbox and saw 1 unread message, she gets an instant smile across her face. The truth was, Chole was terrible at flirting. Whenever she would talk to a guy in person, her face would turn bright red and she'd freeze with embarassment. She gets stood up day on end. And Kevin made her feel like she was actually worth something in the world. And today, she was going to make her move.

_Hello again, dearest Kevin. ;  
you just don't know how many smiles you put on my face every single day. This may sound a little direct, but since we have been talking for a year, I thought maybe we could meet somewhere. Talk in the coffee shop for a little while? if not, I totally understand.  
Let me know.  
--Chole :_

Chole let out a long breath, waited a few minutes when she hit refresh. 1 unread message. My heart was pounding as I clicked the email.

_Hello again, my dearest Chole  
I have been wondering the same thing for a while. I would actually love to go get coffee with you. Say 6:30pm on next saturday? 354 Maple Lane?  
We can stand by the little chess tables. I'll wear red skinny pants, so you know who I am.  
--Kevin_

I instantly checked my calender, to see if I was available. I thought about if I really wanted to take the risk, and meet Kevin. I replied back, my heart pounding with every single key hit.

_hello again.  
I think that sounds perfect. I can't wait to finally meet you in person. I'll be having a chanel purse with, since i'm not sure what i'm wearing yet. haha. I'm signing off to get some sleep, I'll see you next saturday. Goodnight Kevin.  
With love-Chole_

When Saturday morning came about, I shot out of bed. I knew I had to hurry and look perfect for meeting Kevin, even though it was still about 7 hours till I could actually meet him. To tell you the truth, Kevin was like my prince charming- well online prince charming.  
I curled my hair, picked out the perfect outfit, made sure all my friends knew where I was, incase, you know- Kevin was fake. And I was extremely excited. My heart was beating as the clock hit 6. I got into my car, let out one long deep breath. I slowly put my key into the egnishion, and reversed out of the driveway. I made my way to 354 Maple Lane. I arrived at starbucks at 6:25. I walked over to the chess tables, but saw no sign of Kevin. I decided to grab and table and wait for my amazing prince charming. When the clock hit 6:50, there was still NO sign of Kevin. I looked around for a guy wearing red skinny jeans, yet no sign. Maybe that "prince" I had thought of, just exsisted online, and no where else.  
I gathered my purse, took one last look around the starbucks, and yet, no sign of red pants. I let out a sigh, this wasen't the first time I've been stood up before. The pouring had started once again. _maybe he just forgot. _I thought, making it sound a little bit better than being stood-up.  
That's when I saw a really cute guy running towards the starbucks; with red skinney jeans. His hair, coat, and pants were soaking with water, and he was out of breath. His hair was on the curly side, and he had really cute sideburns. He ran up to where I was. As he was opening the door, I followed him into the store. "Hey, excuse me." I said as the guy turned around. "yes, can I help you?" He anwsered back. "Yeah... are y-you Kevin?" I looked at his eyes sparkle as the light from the store shown down. "Chole?" He asked. I nooded my head as a broad smile came about my face. Kevin had smiled back, opening the door for me, as we walked in and grabbed a seat. From talking to eachother and learning so much about eachother, Kevin was able to recite my order, along with his. We grabbed a seat, and talked till starbucks manager had to kick us out. He gave me his number, as I gave him mine.

That guy I talked to everyday for a year, was now my best friend and better yet, my boyfriend.

**Please review it. **


End file.
